Cómplice por la eternidad
by Suki90
Summary: Una cómplice silenciosa que eternamente callará secretos que a través del tiempo se repetirán. - En respuesta al RETO de Saori-Luna en Saint Seiya-Unión Fanfickera - (Athena x Panthea / Tenma x Sasha / Seiya x Saori)
1. Bajo la luna te juro

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya y sus derivados spin off no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshirogi y la TOEI.

* * *

**Cómplice por la eternidad**

**Capítulo 1: **Bajo la luna te juro…

— La guerra contra Hades está por comenzar —susurró la diosa de negros cabellos y ojos grises desde la estatua de Athena mientras observaba el movimiento de las estrellas con seriedad.

Hacía poco su tío, el dios del inframundo, Hades, le había declarado la guerra por el control de la Tierra. Expuso que ella no era lo suficientemente dura con los humanos, que les daba muchas libertades, y que por consiguiente el mundo estaba lleno de pecadores; por lo cual, era necesario y primordial erradicar a esa imperfecta raza que sólo eran una imitación barata de los Dioses y crear una utopía.

Naturalmente Athena se negó y protegió a los humanos, poniendo las manos al fuego por ellos.

_ — Lo siento tío, pero mi respuesta es la misma… Protegeré a los humanos cueste lo que me cueste._

_Hades ante tales palabras no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada— Sobrina mía, te cría más lista —declaró—. Los humanos no son más que basura, seres imperfectos que no tienen el más mínimo respeto por la vida de los demás._

— _Es claro y obvio que los humanos cometen muchos errores, y que hay pecados que no pueden ser perdonados…. Pero, ¿castigar a todos sólo por las faltas de unos cuantos? Tío, hay seres en la Tierra que son capaces de perdonar y amar de nuevo a pesar de que los hayan lastimado. Esa grandeza es lo que caracteriza a los seres vivos que habitan ese hermoso planeta azul —comentó Athena con los ojos cerrados, hasta que decidió fijar su grisácea mirada sobre el dios del inframundo—. Pero por más que te explique sé que no cambiarás de opinión y seguirás en tu posición —declaró con lastima—. Por lo tanto, si quieres hacerles daño tendrás que enfrentarte a mí y a mis caballeros —informó—. No voy a permitir que les pongas un solo dedo encima, Hades…_

Sabía que en esta guerra santa, habría muchas pérdidas… tanto del lado de Hades como del suyo… Pero no tenía más opciones… Debía proteger a los humanos a toda costa. Además, ella confiaba en sus preciados santos, y sabía cuánto valoraban la vida y la paz de su planeta… Estaba segura de que lucharían por protegerla a toda costa… Aún si esto les costara la vida.

— ¿Qué sucede? Te ves muy pensativa —llamó una voz, la cual logró sacar a la Diosa de sus pensamientos.

Fijando sus grisáceos ojos en la persona que la luna comenzaba a permitirle ver no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura. Quien se acercaba a ella era el único ser que había podido desmoronar su fría actitud para convertirla en la deidad que es ahora: Una bondadosa y amable que da su amor a todos por igual.

— Panthea… —susurró Athena al mismo tiempo que alzaba su mano hacia él para que la tomara entre las suyas. No se sorprendía de ver a ese caballero ahí, ella misma le había enseñado la forma de burlar al patriarca y poder llegar hasta ella.

El caballero de Pegaso de ojos arenosos y cabellos castaños tomó entre sus manos la blanquecina mano de su diosa y la besó con dulzura una vez estuvo cerca de ella. Ambos se sonrieron como no le sonreían a nadie más y se dedicaron a contemplarse, a transmitirse ese amor tan puro que sentían el uno por el otro…

Porque si, a pesar de que Athena amaba a toda su orden… uno en particular había logrado incrustarse mucho más profundo en su corazón y robarlo sin que ella pudiera hacer algo. Se había enamorado, de un humano, de uno de sus caballeros…

— ¿Estás preocupada por la guerra que se avecina…? —preguntó Panthea con seriedad, notando en la mirada de su diosa que no sólo había amor allí dentro, sino que también consternación y preocupación.

Athena no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar sus ojos y asentir. Estaba segura de la decisión que había tomado, pero no podía evitar sentir un inmenso dolor de tan sólo pensar en que muchos de sus queridos caballeros no saldrían vivos de la sangrienta batalla que se avecinaba…

— Si… temo por la vida de mis valiosos caballeros… —expresó ella con dolor mientras habría sus ojos grises y le dedicaba una mirada consternada a su más querido y leal caballero—. Panthea… sé que tomé la decisión correcta… Pero no puedo evitar sentir una inmensa tristeza en mi corazón. Lo que se avecina puede cegar muchas vidas en el proceso…

Panthea, sabiendo entender los sentimientos de su diosa sólo suelta sus manos y la rodea con sus fuertes brazos, permitiendo que Athena llorara levemente sobre su pecho.

— Es por eso que todos te amamos, mi querida princesa… Tu amor hacia nosotros es tan grande… que el tan sólo pensar en nuestra inminente muerte te desmorona —susurró él, acariciando su negra cabellera—. Pero por favor no temas más y confía en nosotros…

— ¿Cómo me pides eso…? —le pregunta alzando su rostro—. ¿Cómo me crees capaz de no temer por ustedes, por su vida… por _tu _vida?

Sabía que su diosa saldría con aquel argumento, con esas preguntas… La conocía muy bien como para poder anticipar su reacción. Acariciando su mejilla le planta un beso en la frente con dulzura.

Aquellas pequeñas demostraciones de amor sólo eran presenciadas por la enorme luna que yacía sobre ellos en el cielo, brillando intensamente como si por ese amor tan puro del cual era testigo hubiese renacido.

— Tengo miedo… —susurró Athena a Panthea, aferrándose más a su caballero—. Temo que pueda perderte durante esta guerra…

Sonriendo levemente y no negándole ese abrazo a su diosa, la apretó mucho más a él y susurró cerca de su oído…

— No temas por mí, mi dulce princesa… Te juro… bajo la luna que tenemos como testigo, que te protegeré eternamente —a estas alturas había vuelto a separarla levemente de él para poder verla a los ojos, los cuales permitían ver ilusión e infinito amor—. Si la muerte nos separa entonces la próxima vez que bajes a este mundo… yo renaceré a tu lado, todas las veces que sean necesarias… y mi amor por ti lo hará conmigo, trascendiendo las barreras del tiempo…

No hubo necesidad de decir nada más, aquellas palabras habían hecho eco en el corazón de la diosa con tanta facilidad… que lo único que ella pudo hacer fue unir sus labios con los de su caballero desesperadamente.

Sabía que eso no estaba bien, que era un amor prohibido en toda la extensión de la palabra…

Pero su amor era tan puro… que no habría razón para que estuviera mal, después de todo él era el humano que ella había escogido por voluntad propia. Si, probablemente eso molestaría a los dioses que habían intentado cortejarla y hacerla suya a la fuerza; sin embargo eso a ella le importaba poco. Panthea era el hombre que ella había elegido, quien había logrado cambiarla… que antes de ser sólo su caballero fue su amigo y le enseñó lo hermoso y maravilloso que era vivir.

Pero por sobre todo, fue el único que le demostró amarla por el simple hecho de ser una mujer… no por su condición de diosa, que al ser él un caballero bajo su mano veneraba, sino por ser ella… Athena, sólo… Athena.

Separando levemente sus labios se sonrieron con calidez..

— Te amo Panthea… mi leal caballero…

Volviendo a acercarse a su rostro el joven respondió— Y yo te amo a ti, mi dulce princesa —antes de volver a unir sus labios con los de su diosa, la mujer que amaba, bajo la enorme luna que era el único testigo ocular de su romance.

Y lo que más regocijo les daba es que… esta no podía ni podría pronunciar palabra alguna jamás…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Suki: **Y bueno, aquí está la primera parte del reto que propuso Saori-Luna en la página de Saint Seiya - Unión Fanfickera. Hacía mucho que debía esto pero realmente no me había llegado la inspiración. En fin… Este fic constará de tres capítulos. En sí ya los tengo listos pero tengo que refinarlos un poco. Lo bueno es que no tendrán que esperar casi nada.

La descripción de Athena y Panthea le pertenecen a Mouxe. Yo sólo los emplee de diferente forma.

.

.

.

**_Suki90, presentó._**

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	2. Siempre junto a ti…

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya y sus derivados spin off no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshirogi y la TOEI.

* * *

**Cómplice por la eternidad**

**Capítulo 2: **Siempre junto a ti…

Era pasada la media noche en el pequeño pueblo de Italia. Todos dormían plácidamente en sus camas, pero había una pequeña jovencita de cabellos color lila que no podía hacer lo mismo, por lo cual decidió salir de su hogar y tomar un poco de aire fresco. No sabía bien por qué, pero en noches cómo esa… en las que la luna brillaba intensamente, como si acabase de ser pulida, sentía una enorme necesidad de estar bajo su brillo.

Pero… aún a pesar de siempre acudir a ese extraño llamado del astro terrestre nunca se sentía completa, algo faltaba para que pudiera sentirse realmente tranquila; necesitaba apaciguar ese extraño sentimiento que aquejaba su corazón y no la dejaba en paz.

— ¿Qué haces aquí afuera a estas horas? —una voz por detrás preguntó, sorprendiendo a la niña de mirada esmeralda que rápidamente se giró hacia la puerta.

Ahora frente a ella se encontraba un niño de cabellos cafés y curiosos ojos marrones, que cuando estos se exponían a la luz del fuego tomaban una tonalidad rojo carmín. Este bostezó con cansancio antes de siquiera acercarse a la pequeña que lo veía sorprendida.

— Tenma —susurró ella—. ¿Qué haces despierto?

— Eso es lo que yo te pregunté… ¿Qué estás haciendo a estas horas aquí afuera y sola, Sasha? —lo cuestionó él, parándose finalmente a su lado y viéndola curiosamente, cansado—. No es la primera vez que lo haces…

Sasha sólo terminó sonriendo ante el comentario de su amigo— ¿Te has dado cuenta de cuando salgo por la noche? —le preguntó con curiosidad, sin dejar de sonreír.

Tenma, bostezando por el sueño, responde— Si… Cada vez que sales me doy cuenta… algo en mi interior me lo dice y me despierta… —expresa, tallando sus ojos—. Aunque siempre te espero por detrás de la puerta.

— ¿Y ahora por qué has salido? Estaba a punto de regresar a la cama… —explicó Sasha, no dejando de sonreír; aquello que le había revelado su amigo le causaba gran ternura.

— No lo sé… —confesó—. Sólo que por alguna razón sentí que no debía dejarte sola, que tenía que estar contigo para cuidarte —susurró sin mirarla; a pesar de estar medio dormido estaba consciente de lo que decía, y no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado por expresar lo que sentía de esa manera.

El corazón de Sasha dio un leve brinco, aquellas palabras habían hecho que este comenzara a palpitar desenfrenadamente. Eso la asustó y desvió su esmeralda mirada de la de él y la dirigió hacia el cielo estrellado que acompañaba a esa enorme luna que los custodiaba desde lo alto.

De pronto se dio cuenta, de que esa inquietud y vacio que sentía en su corazón había desaparecido; de alguna extraña forma se sentía completa… feliz.

Miró a Tenma de soslayo, a pesar de que se estaba quedando dormido, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto; no podía dormirse hasta que Sasha estuviese dentro de la casa y en su cama, durmiendo con los demás. Él se había prometido proteger a sus dos más importantes amigos en el mundo y Sasha era una de esas personas.

La pequeña suspiró levemente y nuevamente su sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro. Estuvo a punto de sugerirle a su amigo que volvieran adentro para que pudieran dormir, pero la voz de Tenma la detuvo.

— No sé por qué… Pero siento algo de nostalgia…

Sasha parpadeó confundida— ¿Nostalgia…?

— Si… No entiendo bien el por qué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que ya habíamos presenciado un cielo nocturno así…

— Pero Tenma, hemos visto muchos cielos nocturnos juntos… —explicó ella, no entendiendo a lo que se refería el japonés.

Tenma negó levemente con la cabeza— No me refiero a eso… Siento que esta noche es diferente… —empezó a hablar—. Sé que puede sonar extraño pero, esta luna es distinta a la que estamos acostumbrados a ver —dijo—. No sé… hay algo en ella que me hace sentir una nostalgia agradable…

— Nostalgia agradable —susurró Sasha, regresando su mirada hacia el astro—. ¿Sabes? Puede que tengas razón… yo me siento de la misma manera —empezó a decir—. A decir verdad no es la primera vez que me sucede… Todas las veces que salgo tengo esa sensación, pero por alguna extraña razón hoy lo siento con más fuerza…

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante algún tiempo, jamás despegando sus miradas de aquel silencioso compañero que tenían esa noche. Ninguno de los dos podía decir con exactitud qué tenía esa luna que los hacía quedarse observándola durante un largo rato. Estaban seguros de qué algo sucedía con ella, pero no sabían decir qué…

Pero lo que más les intrigaba a los dos, era el hecho de saber que sólo al haber estado contemplándola juntos es que ese sentimiento tan agradable que de tanto en tanto se apoderara de su corazón y los hiciera sentirse plenos y completos.

— Tenma… —lo llamó—. Siempre estaremos juntos, ¿no es verdad? —preguntó la niña, no sintiendo en qué momento su mano izquierda se dirigió hacia la de su amigo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, despertando así un sentimiento de seguridad nunca antes experimentado.

Un poco avergonzado por la acción de la pequeña cierra los ojos y se permite disfrutar esa agradable sensación dentro de su corazón— Si. Te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos… siempre estaré junto a ti, Sasha —expresó el muchacho, apretando levemente el agarre de sus manos entrelazadas.

Permanecieron un poco más fuera de su hogar, disfrutando la hermosa vista que los dioses habían decidido permitirles ver sin soltar en ningún momento la mano del otro. Para ellos el tiempo se había detenido, no querían que terminara jamás… Deseaban que esa paz que sentían dentro de su ser permaneciera dentro de ellos.

Finalmente decidieron que era hora de entrar, estaban muy cansados y no había forma de que pudieran permanecer más tiempo despiertos. Observaron por última vez a la luna y entraron a su casa, buscando el refugio de sus camas para poder entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera siquiera idea, el juramento que tanto Athena como Panthea se habían hecho, había sido reforzado de forma inconsciente gracias a ambos adolescentes. .

Y de nueva cuenta, aquella hermosa y brillante luna, había sido su cómplice.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Suki: **Y bueno, aquí está la primera parte del reto que propuso Saori-Luna en la página de Saint Seiya - Unión Fanfickera. Hacía mucho que debía esto pero realmente no me había llegado la inspiración. En fin… Ahora incluí a Tenma y a Sasha de Lost Canvas, una parejita que no dejó ver mucho pero que Shiori se encargó de sembrar de a poco. Hay varios puntos donde se muestra más que sólo adoración amistosa y de diosa a caballero…

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, es la primera vez que manejo a estos dos.

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó. **_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	3. Por la eternidad

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya y sus derivados spin off no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshirogi y la TOEI.

* * *

**Cómplice por la eternidad**

**Capítulo 3: **Por la eternidad

Un gran silencio reinaba en el santuario, el gran manto nocturno finalmente había cubierto todo el lugar… dándole la oportunidad a quienes lo habitaban el poder descansar del sol y las labores que este trae consigo.

Pero no todos los guerreros se encontraban ya en sus camas, había uno en particular que, a pesar de haber dejado de portar su armadura, seguía despierto. Este se encontraba de pie en la entrada de la casa que custodiaba contemplando el astro que todas las noches aparecía para bailar con las estrellas.

Siempre le había gustado contemplar ese panorama nocturno; no sabía bien por qué, pero desde niño es que tenía esa costumbre, especialmente cuando era luna llena. Podía pasar horas despierto observándola y no sentía cansancio.

La observaba con tal fascinación, que uno podría pensar que estaba viendo a una dama de suma elegancia y porte. Pero todos sabían que la forma en la que observaba al astro no era nada comparada a la mirada que el caballero le brindaba a su diosa, la mujer que desde siempre fue dueña de su corazón…

— ¿Estás planeando que me ponga celosa de un astro sin vida…? —pregunta una melodiosa voz de entre la obscuridad.

A pesar de ser un caballero con mucha experiencia, ella siempre lograba que su corazón diera un gran vuelco dentro de él. Aunque bueno, aún si no lo "sorprendía", su mera presencia lo hacía sentirse de esa manera.

Se giró hacia atrás para ver al interior de su templo y pudo entonces ver a la única persona que superaba con creces la belleza de la luna.

Rió levemente por el comentario— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Saori…?

— Pues eso —comentó ella con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se acercaba a él, dejando que su blanco vestido se ondeara grácilmente. Se posicionó a su lado pero no lo observó, sólo dejó que su mirada azulada se posara sobre la luna—. La miras con tanta devoción… que pienso que lo haces intencionalmente para que me de celos. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Seiya?—expresó con gracia antes de ver al hombre de ojos cafés y cálida sonrisa.

Divertido por las palabras que aquella dama le estaba dedicando no pudo evitar soltar otra risa antes de tomarla delicadamente de su brazo y apresarla en sus brazos. Ahora que no traía a Níke consigo podía hacerlo sin ninguna dificultad, además de que a ella también le daba libertad para regresarle el gesto.

Amaba esto, poder abrazarla con total libertad. No había pasado mucho tiempo de que él fuera liberado de la obscuridad en la que Marte y pudiera volver a ella, por lo que una vez regresó decidieron que las cosas no podían seguir así… Se habían extrañado tanto, que necesitaban expresar sus sentimientos de una buena vez por todas.

Se dijeron todo, no había nada que no supieran ya; ni sus sentimientos… ni sus cuerpos eran desconocidos para el otro, porque sí… esa primera noche de su reencuentro, fue también la primera vez que fueron uno solo. Se amaron completamente, con dulzura… con cuidado, con amor…

Su reencuentro no podía haber sido mejor…

Y si, sabían que de alguna forma estaban traicionando a los demás caballeros pues el amor de Athena se estaba centrando en un solo hombre, pero ese amor de mujer no podía evitar ser así. Más el que ella amara como mujer a una sola persona, como diosa y como ser humano que dirigía a una enorme cantidad de caballeros amaba a todos sin falta alguna, eran parte de su familia… gente importante que no dudaría en proteger si la ocasión de prestaba…

Si perdía a alguno sufriría enormemente, lloraría con fuerza pues perdería una parte de ella.

Como Athena ella conocía su deber, pero en estos momentos ella era Saori Kido, una mujer… una dama que estaba profundamente enamorada de su más fiel caballero, de quien la acompañó desde sus trece años en ese doloroso recorrido de la vida.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso Saori? —preguntó en susurro— Sabes que eres la única persona a la que podría mirar con devoción…

Riendo levemente la dama responde— Tu mirada me dijo otra cosa —expresó Saori en tono de burla.

Nuevamente una pequeña carcajada salió de sus labios, y sin aflojar en algún momento su agarre acercó sus labios hacia el oído de la doncella y le susurró— ¿Estás haciendo esto a propósito verdad?

Sentir el aliento del caballero de esa forma sólo lograba que se estremeciera y apretara más su agarre, más aún sonriente, le respondió.

— Tal vez… —expresó en un susurro.

— Tú sabes que no necesitas hacer eso para que te diga cosas bonitas, princesa… —volvió susurra en su oído, disfrutando la situación al máximo. Él podía sentir, sabía que su dama se estremecía cuando susurraba en su oído, era su punto débil.

Suspirando levemente responde— Lo sé… —expresó despacio, mientras inhalaba el perfume natural del hombre que la tenía presa—. Aunque realmente si me siento un poco celosa… —dijo, separándose levemente de Seiya y mirándolo a los ojos—. Sé que puede sonar egoísta… pero no me gusta que mires a alguien más de esa forma… —comentó, posando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de su santo, el cual la miraba con una enorme devoción, pero por sobre todo… con un infinito amor.

Seiya tomó la mano de Saori con la suya y la llevó hacia sus labios, besándola con ternura— No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que eres un poco egoísta y sientes celos… me hace reafirmar tus sentimientos hacia mí —expresó con ternura—. Aunque, si te hace sentir tranquila, no estoy enamorado de la luna —dijo en broma, causando que la princesa Kido se soltara del agarre del moreno y le diera un leve golpe a su pareja en el pecho.

— ¡Seiya…!

Riendo a carcajadas, el moreno logra decir— Disculpa Saori.

— Qué graciosito me saliste… —declaró con un gesto molesto.

Tomando su rostro entre sus manos le dice— Hey, tranquila princesa… La única razón por la que admiro tanto a la luna, es porque por alguna extraña razón me trae nostalgia, siento… como si antes hubiera hecho una promesa bajo esta, una muy importante…

— ¿Una promesa importante…? —cuestionó ella, disfrutando la cercanía de sus rostros.

— Mjm… especialmente contigo… con Athena —le dice—. No sé, hay algo en ella que me hace sentir eso, y que por alguna extraña razón hace reafirmarme a mí mismo que debo permanecer a tu lado, no importando qué —explicó Seiya, plantando un leve beso en los labios de la mujer de cabellos lila—. Aunque… promesa o no, tú sabes que lo haría sin importar qué… Eres lo más preciado que tengo en esta vida Saori…

— Seiya… —y es que eran por cuestiones como esas, que ella se había enamorado fácilmente de su caballero, de ese hombre de tez morena y enormes ojos color chocolate—. Te amo…

Sin dar tiempo a que hubiera respuesta, la unión de sus labios se dio sin más. Aquella dulzura que sentían dentro de ellos sólo se producía cuando finalmente podían expresar su amor mediante este tacto.

Rompiendo levemente el contacto, más no despegando su mirada de su princesa, Seiya dice— Te juro, por lo más sagrado que hay… por mi vida, y como testigo están nuevamente la luna y las estrellas… que te amaré por siempre, en cada vida, en cada situación… Te amaré por siempre…

Y no hubo necesidad decir nada más, sus labios volvieron a unirse, volverse uno solo de nueva cuenta. El beso que comenzó inocente y cuidadoso comenzó a tornarse desesperado y apasionado. Era tanto el amor que sentían el uno por el otro… que ya les era imposible no demostrárselos cada que podían.

Con lentitud y cuidado, Seiya comenzó a adentrarse junto con Saori en su casa, buscando desesperadamente aquel manto obscuro que cubría por completo la casa mientras que con delicadeza iba deslizando los tirantes del vestido de Saori… su mujer, dejándolos levemente fuera de lugar…

Consciente de las acciones que su guardián, la dama se separa de él y le dice— E-Espera… Aquí no… podrían vernos —expresó con nerviosismo antes de que Seiya atacara su cuello y comenzara a besarlo con vehemencia. La necesitaba… — Seiya…

— La única cómplice que tenemos es la luna… —comentó separándose de su cuello para mirarla a los ojos con un enorme deseo desbordante saliendo de ellos—, y te aseguro que ella no dirá ni una sola palabra…

Y así, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, dejándose finalmente llevar por las emociones. Se ocultaron dentro del obscuro templo, encontrando resguardo en la habitación del caballero bajo su manto nocturno, en donde nuevamente se descubrieron… como si fuera la primera vez.

En la intimidad de la soledad se volvieron uno solo, se entregaron nuevamente en cuerpo y alma como la primera vez, siendo nuevamente vigilados únicamente, a través de la pequeña ventana que allí había, por la luna…

_Su cómplice por la eternidad…_

* * *

**Suki: **¡Y bueno! Ya, finalmente terminé el reto. Me gustó mucho este fic porque me dio chance de poder utilizar a más de una pareja por primera vez. Es decir, en cada capítulo fue sólo una, pero distintas. ¿Cuál de todos los capis les gustó más? Espero que me comenten en su review final :D.

Reto de Saori-Luna en Saint Seiya - Unión Fanfickera. Dedicación especial a mis queridas chicas del grupo.

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


End file.
